powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Slumbering with the Enemy
Slumbering with the Enemy is the second half of the 26th episode in the second season of The Powerpuff Girls, following "Something's a Ms." Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls throw a slumber party and invite every girl in their school. Mojo Jojo steals the final invitation and comes to the party dressed up as Mojesha. When the Girls catch on, "Mojesha" seems like she just wants to party, or is she planning a ruse to get rid of them? Plot The girls invite their friends from Pokey Oaks Kindergarten to their house for a slumber party. There Mojo Jojo sneaks in as Mojesha, so he can finally defeat them. He does so by using the Antidote X on them, knocking them out and removing their powers. At this point, Mojo reveals himself to the guests and gives a gloating rant about how the Powerpuff Girls are now normal little girls, only for the guests to beat him up with their pillows as the girls regain consciousness to see Mojo getting what he deserves for being a party pooper. They would get their powers back eventually. So, for the very first time, the day is saved - thanks to the normal little girls. Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Mojo Jojo Minor Roles *Professor Utonium *The Powerpuff Girls' Friends **Julie Bean **Susie Jenkins **Clara Trivia *It is unknown how The Powerpuff Girls got their powers back after the events of this episode. *Julie Bean is the only girl who was not at the party because Mojo Jojo stole her invitation. *One girl at the slumber party looks very similar to Princess Morbucks when the girls were sleeping. *During the montage of Mojo Jojo partying with the girls, Buttercup (who is usually a tomboy) is shown getting into girly activities such as swooning over cute guys in a magazine and trying on various outfits, some of which are a little too feminine such as a princess, a Southern Belle, a bridesmaid, a ballerina and even a cheerleader. This is a little out of character for Buttercup. Continuity *This is the second time the girls did a huddle. The first being Slave the Day. *This is the third episode where Mojo gets beaten up repeatedly at the end (the first being Bubblevicious and second being Los Dos Mojos). *This is the first time where someone other than the Powerpuff Girls beats up Mojo Jojo (normal girls). Cultural References *The title refers to "Fraternizing with the Enemy;" which means to be warm and friendly, kind and compassionate, loving and helpfully protective to your enemy; regardless of being enemies. *When the girls and Mojo Jojo were looking at the magazine, Craig McCracken can be seen as a cameo on the cover and in a few other pages. Genndy Tartakovsky and Don Shank also make cameos in the magazine. *Antidote X is red in this episode, while in "The Powerpuff Girls Movie", it is black. In "Toast of the Town", it is pink, and in "Mo Job" it is red. Errors *When The Professor was walking down the stairs, his arm was missing. *When everyone is sleeping, there are way fewer people than there were at the beginning of the episode. *When Mojo was caressing the bottle of Antidote X, the "X" is missing from the label. Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2000, it was produced in 1999 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Episodes storyboarded by Lynne Naylor Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes with bad ending Category:Episodes with unresolved conflicts